rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gaja - Matka Ziemia
po wielkim zwycięstwie i pokonaniu wszystkich złych Szatana, Diabła , Omena , Lucyfera , Montezumy i Satruna którzy chcieli za władnąć światem by była całkowita ciemność , Nike wybrała sobie imię Silana by ich zwalczyć wraz ze swymi Wojowniczkami Nikos z Gią ,Ashą ,Zarą i Khalą by ocalić świat przed złem. W KRÓLESTWIE GAI Gaja:Seremido moja droga Seremida:Tak Gajo Bogini Matko wszelkiego istnienia Gaja:Seremido jesteś najpotężniejszą ze wszystkich tu rycerzy i wojowników Seremida:Przecież jestem złotym rycerzem wężownika Gaja:Mam dla ciebie Seremido poważne zadanie Seremida:Tak Gaja:Masz odszukać Nike Seremida:Gajo Bogini Matko to nie możliwe Nike znikła ponad 1000 lat temu i nikt ją nie widzał Gaja:Ależ żyje tylko się świetnie ukrywa by Nike nikt nie znalazł Seremida:A więc Nike dobrze się maskuje Gaja:Rzeczy samej w tym czasie nad pewnym brzegiem spotkało się rodzeństwo Nike Zelos , Kratos , Bia z Macarią Zelos:O proszę kto się nam pojawił Macaria:A co nie mogę odwiedzić was Kratos:Macario wiesz sama że choć mamy tą samą matkę Styx to nie znaczy że możemy się dogadać Bia:Zelosie Kratosie Zelos Kratos:Bio o co ci chodzi ? Macaria:Musimy się do gadywać bo zkończymy jak Atena i jej rodzeństwo Bia:W rzeczy samej Macario Zelos:Coś wyczuwam że Gaja Bogini Matka coś tam planuje Kratos:Na pewno na tych bogach olimpijskich Macaria:Czyli zobaczymy w akcji naszą siostrę Nike uuuuuuuu Zelos Kratos:Macario jesteś pod cetywowana Macaria:Ależ tak Bia:Czyli ruszamy do Krainy Cienia Zelos Kratos Macaria:Ok W KRÓLESTWIE GAI Seremida:Moje dwa potężne węże do mnie ! budzą się dwa złociste węże Seremidy Ofale i Kraus Seremida:Ofale i Krausie chocie do mnie Ofale:Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Kraus:SSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Seremida:Wy macie bardzo rozwinięte zmysły poszukajcie gdzie znajduje się Nike Ofale i Kruas:SSsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Seremida:Szukajcie Nike Ofale i Kraus:Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Z KRÓLESTWA GAI oba złociste węże Ofale i Kraus znalazły trop i ruszyli w drogę a za nimi szła Seremida Seremida:Szukajcie moje kochane wierne węże Ofale i Krausie szukajcie Nike Ofale i Kraus:Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss NA WŁOSKIEJ WYSPIE W ŚWIĄTYNI NIKE Gia:Ahhhhh spokój i cisza Asha:I mamy już wolne od tych walk Zara:Owszem dużo z działałyśmy dla świata Khala:I nie tylko lecz też dla ochrony Nike opiekunki całego świata Gia:Chwała ku Nike niech wiecznie bedzie przy nas Asha Zara Khala:Amen w tym momencie ....z ziemii wydostaje się kilika roślin a w nim pojawia się Wielka Bogini była to sama Gaja Gia Asha Zara Khala:Kim ty jesteś !???? Silana wychodzi ze świątyni Silana:Gaja Bogini Matka Gia Asha Zara Khala:To jest Gaja Bogini Matka we własneij osobie Silana:Tak Gaja:Nike myślałaś że można o nas wszystkich zapomnieć Silana:Nie przecież opiekuje i chronię ten świat powieżony przez samą Matkę Ziemię Gaja:Czyli przez ze mnie prawda Nike Silana:Tak Gia:Silano Asha Zara Khala:Nike Silana:Nie martwcie się o mnie moje strażniczki świata Gaja spojrzała się na Silanę i na jej Strażniczki na Gię Ashę Zarę i Khalę w tym samym czasie pojawiła się tajemnicza kobieta ze złotej zbroji z dwoma wężami była to Seremida Seremida:O to Nike Gajo Bogini Matko Gaja:Ja już znikam Pa ( znikła w głab ziemii ) Gia Asha Zara Khala:Znikła Silana:Zobaczyłyście na własne oczy Gaję Boginię Matkę która stworzyła świat i tą planetę Gia asha zara Khala:Naszą ziemię Silana:Tak Seremida:Ja jestem Seremida i jestem złotym rycerzem wężownika